


Corrupted

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corruption, Death, Demonic Possession, Evil, Magic, Possessed, Violence, aeons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: When April goes to Donnie for experiencing headaches and nightmares of space. The genius finds nothing physically wrong with the redhead. That is, until he decides to test the Aeon crystal that she is addicted to.A mysterious energy of light blows up into the lab, phasing through Mikey's body and then disappears into thin air.The turtles have no choice but to track down this unknown magic. However, Mikey notices that he doesn't quite feel the same.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. The Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during the episode "Bat in the Belfry." I don't own TMNT.
> 
> Enjoy this fic!

"I've been having headaches and weird nightmares about space and other galaxies," April said, flinching at the bright light Donnie shone into her eyes. So far her eyes were dilated and normal.

Donnie clicked off his ophthalmoscope, "I don't see anything physically wrong with you, April. You're probably just adjusting to life back on earth," he smiled, leaning one hand into his lab desk beside him.

"I don't know, Donnie," Mikey's head poked seemingly out of nowhere, holding a comic book in front of his face. The words "Wing Nut" were inscribed on the cover. "My seventh sense tells me it's not that." He zoomed towards April. "That freaky crystal she never takes off." The redhead scowled at him angrily. She clutched it onto it protectively.

"Hmm," Donnie mused, twin fingers upon his chin. To be honest Mikey did have a point. April had never taken that thing off since they returned back to Earth. "I don't think a crystal can give you headaches, but-" he held out his hand, "let me take a look at it."

April reacted violently slapping Donatello's hand as he and Mikey both flinched in shock. "Get away from it!" April curved her arm protectively over her chest.

"Wow," Mikey held out his hands in a surrendering motion. 'I mean no harm' "You're acting like it's your "precious,'" he imitated Gollum wiggling his fingers. Just like he did with his precious ring in Lord of the Rings. "You're addicted to that thing, April!" Donnie frowned, a slightly hurt expression on his face. It wasn't like April to lash out like that.

"I said back off!" She balled her fists in fury. She sighed, pulling herself back from her outburst. "I... okay..." she pressed a hand to her face. "Okay.. it's just... it's just a crystal," she held it into her palm. Her fingers grasped the string, hoisting the necklace over her head. "No... big deal..." She took it off completely handing it to Donnie.

The olive-green terrapin took it to study it's microscopic make-up underneath a microscope. "Wow. I'm seeing particles and structures I've never seen before." He stated down at the cracked, jarred edges of the crystal. He then switched to another lens as rainbow-colored glowing cells appeared. Each ring a different hue with symmetrical white lines pointing to the center. It almost looked like a typical drawing of the sun and it's extracting rays. He pulled back, "I'm going to do an experiment."

Picking up the crystal he placed it onto a machine that would hold an object tight into its place. He took out his space staff, holding the purple end over the crystal. The screen appeared, scanning the contents of the mysterious Aeon crystal. A buzzing noise spazzed the screen, as sparks of electricity shot from the end of the staff and inside the crystal.

It began to glow a radiant white light pouring out the crystal and into the air above the three. Mikey gasped sharply.

"What is that, Donnie?" April questioned, frightened. Typically a pure light like this was a dazzling sight, but this was something rather unknown. Nobody knew what it could be or what this light could do.

"Trouble," the genius shook his head worriedly.

"Um, Donnie," Mikey gritted his teeth, gazing anxiously at his older brother. "Some sciencey explanation that I won't understand understand would be cool." If it was something that Donnie couldn't figure out, then that meant they were screwed.

"I-I..." the gap-toothed turtle stuttered. "I just don't know."

"It's alive!" April pointed. The white glowing light began to whoosh, the orb shooting at them. Donnie ducked his head, as did April and Mikey as the light flickered across the lab.

All the lights began to rattle, flickering and, a static noise blaring. It hit several objects, clanging against them wall, banging against a moving tray and gray fire extinguisher. They electrified, moving around the room.

"What did you do this time, Donnie?" Raph and Leo had both appeared at the lab entrance, yelping as they had to avoid the flying objects cackling with electricity.

The light began to spread widely across the ceiling. The genius screamed as it blasted towards him, evading it as did April leaving it no choice but to direct Mikey.

Mikey didn't have enough time to react as the light phased through his body. He shuddered violently, chills drilling up his spine. A tingling sensation felt throughout the length of his body. "Woooo," his pupils were dilated for several seconds. "Tingly," he raised his arms, his muscles shaking.

The light splat against the pipe on the ceiling, finally dispersing. A few sparkles were left behind, before going out like a flame that was blown.

Mikey placed his hands onto his lower plastron feeling cold. "Where the heck did it come from?" Leo questioned. He and Raph having witnessed the commotion.

"April's Aeon crystal," Donnie replied. Mikey clutched onto his left arm, rubbing himself. The goosebumps were still visible on his skin. "But whatever it was, it's gone now."

The crystal hummed, a faint luminous glow emitting off its surface.

The youngest brought a hand to the back of his head. Was that what it felt like to have a ghost phase through your body? It was such an uncomfortable feeling that even left chills inside him. The tingling sensation was finally dying down.

But then why did he still feel funny?


	2. Comic Bash

The turtles had gone out for patrol. Tonight seemed to be a quiet night, no sign of any Kraang nor Shredder and his henchmen.

"Guys!" Casey came running towards them, heaving out of breath.

"What is it, Casey?" Raph eyed his friend.

"You're not going to believe this!" He pointed ahead as they gazed down to the streets. Sure enough there were people screaming and in the dead end was a.... giant eyeball?!

"Hey! That's the giant alien eyeball from my comic!" Mikey's jaw dropped. "Monoculus!" He pulled out the comic book from his belt. The villain was indeed gone from the pages.

"From the 'Wingnut' comics?" Casey lifted his head. "My thoughts exactly!"

"You seriously brought a comic book?" Raph rolled his eyes, giving his freckled brother a disapproving look.

"Mikey focus!" Leo turned to glare at the youngest. "Put that away!" He did so, obliging to Leo's order. "Guys, take that thing down!" Casey shoved his helmet mask over his face as the six of them jumped. They unleashed their weapons, attacking the bizarre eyeball monster.

"It's real!" Mikey stood in shock.

"Mikey! Snap out of it!" He was jerked into the side, scowling at Leo. The orange masked turtle barely ducked the laser that was fired at him. "Attack his eye!" The four turtles lunged at once, ready to stab the monster. The eyeball moved, blasting them as they were sent flying into the street.

"AGH!" Mikey groaned, wincing as his shell scrapped against the cement. April stood, holding the crystal in front of her.

"Did you take the crystal from my lab?" Donnie blurted, alerting Mikey's attention as he lifted his head.

"It's mine!" April stomped her foot. "I need it!"

Mikey watched as the psychic girl trudged forward, holding out the crystal into the air as she began to focus. Pink light radiating in serpents directions as she screamed. The eyeball then exploded, mucus and flesh splatting the cement and brick walls.

"Ugh, gross," Leo stuck out his tongue, disgusting as he shook off slime from his arm.

"That was weird," April blinked as they finally regained their bearings. "Is everyone all right?" Five heads nodded, except for Mikey who couldn't help but to stare at the crystal around April's neck.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Leo asked.

Mikey raised his hand. "Oh I know! My comic book came to life!" He spread his hands into the air. Tugging out the comic from his belt, he pointed to a page. "Look! It used to be in my comic but now it vanished."

Leo didn't look all that pleased, Raph was disapproving whole Donnie looked rather unconvincing. They shook their heads, dismissing him as they headed back to the lair. Mikey huffed, biting his lip. They wouldn't even believe him!

They came back to the lair as April sat down on a beanbag, immediately passing out. Typically she would go home at a time like this. He turned his head to the lab, entering through the doors. Donnie set down the crystal before quickly leaving to help April. Now leaving Mikey as his brothers were talking amongst themselves.

There was the crystal, still held onto Donnie's lab desk. It was buzzing, almost as if it was luring him.

 _You know you want it._ He was drawn to it like a fly to a lantern.

_Claim the power. You know you want it._

His legs were moving as if they had a mind of their own. The orange masked turtle bent over, gently slipping off the crystal. He clutched it close, feeling it warm in his palm.

His eyes twitched as he held it closer to his face, feeling entranced. The turtle then turned, exiting the lab as he grinned widely.

"Mikey?" He yelped, hiding the crystal in his palms as he turned around to find his brothers gazing at him. "What are you doing?" Leo placed his hands onto his hips.

"Uh, nothing!" Mikey shook his head, quickly putting on his trademark smile. Luckily, a snoring sound diverted the other turtle's attention to the TV pit.

"April?" The genius knelt down in front of the sleeping girl.

"You should take her back home, Donnie."

"No, she can stay."

Mikey could feel himself inching away from his brothers and towards the turnstiles to where Casey leaned against the wall.

The black-haired teen let out a puff of air. "Well, tonight's been too short. I'm going to head back out."

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna come!" Mikey leaned down to snatch his comic book, following quickly after Casey. Luckily enough his brothers didn't even bother much to the youngest's relief. After all, the night was still young.

The orange masked turtle walked alongside Casey as they leapt across rooftops. "Ugh, no sign of crime tonight. Boring," Casey groaned. Gazing at the comic book, Mikey. held it out in front of him. An idea clicked to his mind.

If a character from his comic book came to life, and this crystal harnessed such incredible power. Perhaps he could use it.

•••

"Where is my crystal?!" The girl began to knock boxes and supplies off Donnie's countertop. Metal clanged loudly, like an explosion as glass shattered against the floor.

"April! Calm down! I'm sure we'll find it!" The genius watched in trepidation as April began to fumble onto the floor, desperate. It seemed like she was an intoxicated person, who had been separated from a drug and was now going insane without it.

"I need! I need!...." she clutched onto the sides of her head, screaming.

A loud rapping noise pulled her out of her frantic mania. Master Splinter had tapped his cane.

"You are not thinking clearly, April."

"But Master Splinter!" She sputtered, legs and arms wobbling.

"You are too attached to that object. I recommend not using it."

"None of us were around the crystal except for..." Leo paused, realization hitting him. "Mikey." He was the only one who wasn't here beside Casey. The two had gone out into the night.

"Mikey!" April stood, storming out from the lab. "If he stole my crystal I swear!" An emergency ringtone signaled, as Raph took out his t-phone.

"Mikey? Where the shell are you?!" April leaned closer so she could listen on to the conversation. "You're... chasing comic book characters... riiiiight.... Casey?" He blinked, emerald orbs widening. "April's crystal? You're on top of a castle?"

"MIKEY!" The redhead snatch the phone from Raph's hand surprising even the hothead himself. "GIVE ME BACK MY CRYSTAL!" She then flung the phone as Raph dove to catch it before it could shatter against the floor. He sighed in relief.

"April? Where are you?" Donnie reached out towards his girlfriend.

"What does it look like? I'm getting back that crystal!"

Leo and Donnie glanced at each other as the genius shrugged his shoulders. "We should take the turtle blip."

"Go my sons," Splinter watched as they hurried to prepare themselves. "Do what needs to be done."

Donnie has convinced April to follow them into the turtle blip so they could fly out towards Mikey's location, the genius using a tracker to locate the freckled turtle's phone.

It didn't take long before they were suspended in the air, floating towards a dark castle near south Manhattan. Leo and Raph dove off first as Casey could be seen tumbling over the edge. The crimson-clad terrapin caught just friend before he could fall to his death. Leo using his grappling hook as leverage to climb along the wall.

•••

"The crystal ain't yours!" Mikey growled at the two comic book characters. He was enraged that they had just thrown Casey off the edge of the building. "You dare throw my friend off this building. I'll kill you!" He lunged at Wingnut and Screwloose.

With one swing of his kusarigama chain he a managed to knock the crystal away. "NO!" The turtle lunged, socking the two creatures as they slammed against the wall.

Clutching the crystal into his hands, Mikey took in a deep breath. "Don't you get it?" He stood up, facing his friends. "I used this to bring you life. And now you want it. It's mine!"

"Woah, Mikey was right!" Mikey turned his head upon noticing his brother along with Casey. Leo appearing behind them and the turtle blip out in the distance where April and Donnie were.

He could feel himself panic. No! That redhead would try at any cost to get the crystal. But it was his alone! He wanted the power himself. The turtle ducked the punch that sent his way, as his brothers joined into the fight. He managed to run onto the other side of the building, holding up the crystal. What could he do?

"Help me," he muttered, calling out towards the power that beckoned him. "I'm not giving you back to April. Never!"

The crystal began to glow as Mikey watched it hover into the air. A second one identical to it formed, landing into his palm. That's it! He could give April a fake one while keeping the real one. Smirking, he shoved his crystal into his belt before running back into the fight with the fake one.

His brothers had managed to disarm Wingnut and Screwloose as they had come to their senses.

"We're sorry," the bat fell forward. "For everything..." it was like a curse had been lifted. "We don't belong here."

"Mikey! The crystal!" He nodded his head, throwing it at April.

 _She won't know._ He could hear the voice through his mind. _Fool her._

"Think you can take them back to their world?" Donnie glanced at his girlfriend. April held out the crystal as Mikey could feel the one in his belt reacting. He kept his hands held tightly to prevent it from flying out.

Screwloose and Wingnut began to glow before being sent back to the open comic book that laid upon the rooftop. The light dispersed as Mikey gasped. "I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

"Mikey," he could feel Leo touching his shoulder gently. "They were never real to begin with it."

The freckled turtle sniffed, allowing a few tears to fall. He just wanted to do something cool for once.

"Come on, we should head back to the lab and test that crystal," Donnie said. April nodded her head, clutching it close.

"I'm never giving it up, ever." Mikey gazed at her, watching with tentative eyes.

"Come on, team. Let's go home," Leo beckoned them to return to the lair.

Mikey couldn't help but to feel an intense emotion swirling inside. He walked behind the group, gazing down at the real crystal in his belt. "Don't worry. I will never let anything happen to you," he whispered.


	3. Cryptic

Mikey had crashed that night, sleeping in late. Fortunately enough his brothers didn't even bother to wake him the next morning, nor did Master Splinter lecture him. He had totally skipped training, he was so busted. Pushing himself out of bed, groaning at the soreness of his body he left his room. Master Splinter greeted him in the hallway. He half expected to get punished for having missed training.

Luckily enough the mutant rat told him that everything was fine. That he was so drained last night. As long as he didn't sleep in like this again. Nodding his head in thanks, Mikey headed into the kitchen to make himself late brunch. The crystal was still tucked safely away into his belt, hidden from sight.

Upon finishing his bowl of oatmeal, he exited the kitchen to find Leo and Raph in the main room. Raph was reading a comic book, whereas Leo was occupied with his favorite show: Space Heroes. "Hey, Mikey, you're finally up. How are you feeling?" To be honest he was surprised by that question. It wasn't like he was sick or anything.

"Fine, I got good rest dude. You should've seen my dream I tell you. I dreamt I was floating in the space with Ice Cream Kitty with these awesome dope powers yo!"

Raph snorted, rolling his eyes as he returned his attention to his comic book. 'The Fantastic Four Food Groups' and another titled: 'Green with Envy' beside him. His legs were crossed as he sat on his beanbag.

"Good," Leo patted his shoulder gently. "It looked like you needed that beauty sleep. You passed out the moment we came back to the lair."

A loud BANG shot through the air, startling the three turtles. It sounded like someone had been slammed against the wall inside the lab, or rather something had broken.

"I SAID BACK OFF!" April screamed, followed by another clang. Leo and Raph were already on their feet, shoving open the lab doors. "IT'S MINE!" She had her arms in the air, flinging Donnie around like a ragdoll.

"Donnie!" Even this commotion had alerted Master Splinter as he entered the lab. Mikey remained at the entrance watching the scene before his eyes. The lab was a total mess, beakers fallen across the floor, along with metal and splintered glass.

April was going berserk, hurling every sharp object in the lab at Donnie. It almost looked like a tornado of flying glass and needles. Leo and Raph both flung themselves at April trying to hold her down despite all the objects flying around.

"That crystal!" Donnie gasped as he crashed against the ceiling, unable to fight back against April's levitating powers. "It needs to be destroyed!" He suddenly felt a pressure squeezing against his throat as he made a choking noise.

Raph tore the necklace from April's neck thrusting it's across the room. The string had ripped at the seams, hurling through the air. The redhead's blue eyes widened in horror. "NOOO!"

An ear-splitting crack sounded as the crystal shattered against the wall, the shards littering the floor. April finally released Donnie who had to tuck himself into his shell as he fell from the ceiling, slamming against the floor. She flung Leo and Raph off her in frantic rage.

"Donnie?" Leo knelt down gently aiding the genius turtle. "Are you hurt?" A head plopped out of his shell, groaning.

"I'm gonna be so bruised soon after, but other than that I'm all right." The genius held out his arms which were already beginning to swell with purple coloring.

"No, no, no!" April stumbled towards the shards, picking them up into her hands. Tears cascaded down her freckled cheeks as she began to wail. She rocked back and forth, fingers clawing the ground.

"April!" Mikey stayed silent, watching as Master Splinter knelt down in front of the human.

"April, you do not need the crystal. You must break free!"

"NO! I NEED IT!" She held out her hand, making Master Splinter's body bend in an uncomfortable position. His wrists were bending in the opposite direction.

"AH!"

"APRIL!"

"YOU DESTROYED IT! HOW COULD YOU?!" Donnie had somehow grasped a syringe, injecting April in the neck.

"I'm sorry, April...." he frowned, not the least pleased that he had to do such a thing to his own girlfriend, much less sedate her. But this was for her own good. She would definitely need some therapy after this.

She collapsed into his arms, passing out. Master Splinter was freed from her control as Leo helped him up. "Are you okay, Sensei?"

The rat twisted his wrists. "I am fine, Leonardo." He stood with the help of the eldest. "I am glad you destroyed it, Raphael."

"No problem, I had enough of this crap," Raph turned to gaze at the unconscious girl.

"Here, let me," Leo held out his hands, performing the Healing Hands mantra onto Master Splinter's wrists.

"The crystal is destroyed," Donnie sighed. "'Now we don't have to worry about it anymore," he held April close against his plastron. "It's better for her."

Mikey pursed his lips, stepping away from the lab.

"At least we don't have to deal with that freaky Aeon crystal, or whatever it was," Mikey could hear Leo say as the youngest left. He stopped, feeling the crystal hum in his belt.

Mikey picked it up holding it up close to his face. He smiled coyly. No, they had destroyed the fake one, but he still had the real one.

It began to glow, as he could feel a warm pulsing spreading across his skin. "I'll never leave you. You are mine."

 _And I can give you all the power in the universe._ He could hear the voice humming around him. _They will never understand you._ Mikey clasped it tightly, sparing a furtive glance at the lab. For a moment, his eyes flickered white before he turned to the turnstiles.

He was going to head out. It was the perfect opportunity to do so. Nobody could tell him what to do.


	4. Accumulation

It was dark, but Mikey didn't feel frightened. In fact, he felt elevated. His body was floating through the void of space, light spiraling around him. It was beautiful, it was addicting. He wanted it all, to claim all this power swirling before his eyes. The cool breeze felt wonderful against his skin, the sky seemingly opening themselves up to him. How he could beckon the turbulence, the storm from above. It felt like his body was on fire, his soul screaming.

"You have all the power in the world." A voice chorused.

He lifted his hand, bending the light at his will. If this was what euphoria felt, he didn't want it to end. The freckled terrapin began to laugh, throwing his arms into the air.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" He was snapped out of his current reverie, turning around to find a human staring at him. It was then that Mikey realized that the lights around him had flickered, wires torn with electricity sizzling. Had he just destroyed the power in this house?

Mikey's mouth moved on its own, his voice sounding foreign. "Look what it is, a puny human." His body levitated into the air as the boy began to scream. "Don't worry I'll cleanse you." He flicked out his hand, a bright flash of light blinding him. There was the sound of flesh tearing, and bones snapping. Something warm and sticky splattered onto his face.

His hand was burning as the cloud in his mind resided. Floating back down, Mikey stared down at the corpse beneath him. He wanted to cry and scream, yet his body wouldn't comply to his command. There was an animalistic growl that resonated from inside him. Mikey's hand snatched the open chest, tearing out the heart from the boy's chest. He squeezed it, blood oozing all over his hands.

Electricity sizzling, light seeping inside the lifeless organ until it exploded into nothingness. Mikey floated, jumping to the next rooftop. Turning his head behind, he heard a scream a mix of agony and horror. Someone must've found the charred remains. At least, what was left of the boy anyway.

He didn't feel like cleaning up the rest as Mikey kept sprinting across the rooftop. Adrenaline pumping through his veins. He never thought that holding someone's life in his own hands felt so delightful.

A giggle escaped his lips, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, finding whatever person he could and making them explode within a matter of seconds. Just with a flick of his fingers, he loved to watch the way their insides came out, the blood raining in the air. The way they screamed, the way he melted away their corrupt beings.

His glowing white eyes scanned the city, detecting the temperature radiating off the life forms. This planet was polluted by all these miserable life forms. Lifting a palm as electricity cackled, he curled his fingers. This power, it felt wonderful. His eyes were glowing brightly, feeling a rush of energy surging through him.

"We must end it."

"My thoughts exactly," Mikey replied to himself, descending from the rooftop. People began to scream, running away from him.

"Mikey!" He was finally lowered from his high as Casey ran up to him. "Woah are you okay?" He scanned Mikey's body. "You're injured!"

"It's not your business, dude," Mikey waved his hand. "I'm heading back," he walked to the nearest manhole. Casey frowned, watching Mikey disappear into the sewers below. Casey turned his head, noticing a trail of blood.

Mikey returned to the lair, breathing heavily, sweating profusely. It seemed like everyone was asleep considering how dark the lair was. At least nobody would confront him.

Just as he reached for the handle of his bedroom door knob, a hand gripped him tightly. "Mikey." Of course, it had to be Leo. "Why are you back so late? It's almost three AM."

"Let go of me," Mikey snapped, not realizing how bitter his voice sounded.

"It's not like you to just head out like that without even telling anyone. What the?" Leo released him, studying his fingers as he sniffed. "Is this... blood? Are you injured?!" The lights were turned on immediately as Mikey squinted at the sudden brightness. "What happened?" Leo pressed a hand against Mikey's door, preventing him from entering.

"So what? I'm fine," Mikey replied, scowling.

"You are not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on, Michelangelo," Leo's eyes narrowed, boring into his own.

"Look," Mikey growled, pushing Leo with force that even surprised the leader. "I'm tired and just want to go to bed. I'll take care of myself. Leave me alone," he opened his door, slamming it not even bothering at how loud it sounded in the middle of the night.

Leo sighed, dragging a hand down Mikey's door. "Then we'll talk about this tomorrow." With that, Leonardo headed off to bed.

Michelangelo sighed, pushing his circular mirror to gaze at his face. He began to wipe the blood off his skin with a cloth from his room. Though he couldn't help but to stare into his own eyes. They didn't appear to be the same color of baby blue anymore, but rather murky gray.

But he didn't know what was more frightening the fact that he just killed innocent people, or the fact that it felt so good to kill someone. The thought of death felt delirious.

"What is wrong with me?" Mikey plopped himself onto his bed, sinking into the covers. The tears were leaking from his eyes as he curled into himself. He didn't want this, he didn't-

He took out the crystal holding it in front of his face. A sly smile formed on his lips. "Actually... I do want this," he clutched it close, his pupils dilated. "Mine, only mine. This is my power, and no one can take it away from me."

The turtle hugged it close, soothed by the humming and energy chorusing through him. He couldn't let it go, not ever. And he would kill anyone who dared to steal it from him. Starting tomorrow, he would make sure that nobody had a chance, he would cleanse this wicked planet once and for all.

And so he drifted off into sleep, lured into his elated dreams.


	5. Awakening

Mikey had woken up later than usual, staying silent as he entered the kitchen to get himself a bowl of cereal. Donnie was slouching, along with Raph. Leonardo seated against a stool, keeping his eyes on the youngest turtle.

Mikey felt self-conscious, like Leo was staring at him. "What?" He snapped, his tone of voice coming out harsher than usual. The orange clad turtle knew that look. It read: We're gonna talk later.

He groaned inwardly, leave it to Leo who could never drop anything. It was like something always perturbed the leader, or made him worried. Though he didn't know what to make of the dark thoughts swirling in his mind as he took a seat, delving into his bowl of Cheerios.

"You know what, Mikey," Leo said, alerting both Raph and Donnie.

"What? Did something happen?" Donnie raised a quizzical eye ridge. Mikey scowled, stabbing his spoon into his bowl repeatedly. He could feel it, the rage coursing through his veins. Why couldn't Leo just leave him alone?!

 _"You know what needs to be done,"_ the voice echoed inside. Mikey shut his eyes tightly, grimacing. No, he wouldn't hurt his brothers, he wouldn't kill them. But the rage was so overwhelming, he could feel it, the darkness inside him. An urge to kill. His fingers were itching, and he could feel the pull of the crystal beckoning him.

"Woah, woah calm down," a hand touched his shoulder gently. "You're going to end up breaking the bowl if you keep stabbing your breakfast like that. Look, you even spilled milk everywhere." Donnie said gently. Blazing emerald orbs and deep pools of blue gazed worriedly at the youngest terrapin.

"I'm fine." Mikey shrugged off Donnie's hand, shoving a spoonful into his mouth before swallowing down the last bit. He took his bowl, setting it into the sink before proceeding to clean up the mess he made.

"Mikey-" Leo started.

"I'll be in the dojo," Mikey said swiftly, leaving the kitchen underneath the tarp. The turtle could hear whispering from inside.

"Okay, what the shell did you do, Fearless?"

"Me? What did I do? We should be asking Mikey that. He was up past midnight last night nearly 'til three AM, with blood splattered onto his body. And yet, he didn't seem injured not that I could see. Something happened. It's not like him to storm out and stay out so late..."

"You don't think he actually?..." there was a heavy sigh.

•••

Mikey entered the dojo, staring at the shoji sliding door, his eyes scanned around the room. There on the shelf was a photograph of Master Splinter, little candles glowing along the side. There were other frames of the turtles, and their friends.

His frown turned into a sly grin, lifting a hand into the air. "Pathetic," he spoke his voice sounding foreign, and not of his own. "And so perfectly corrupt," he twisted his hand, snapping it as if he were imagining crushing someone's neck.

"Mikey?" He lowered his hand, turning to find his three brothers in the entrance. "We need to talk." Raph had his arms folded across his plastron, and Donnie well, he looked rather troubled. "About last night." Now he could see how Raphael blocked the entrance of the lair.

"Aren't we going to train?" Mikey's voice was his own again, questioning.

"No," Leo shook his head. "Training can wait. Not until you explain what happened last night."

"Nothing happened dudes, I'm fine," Mikey replied.

"Don't give us that crap," Raph's eyes narrowed, glaring. "Why are you acting like me huh? Going out without telling anyone, and returning with your skin stained with blood. What the shell happened, Mikey? What did you do? Did you get into a fight?"

"So what if I did?" Mikey shrugged his shoulders. "I finished them off anyway. They deserved it." Donnie's jaw dropped, Raph's eyes widening and Leo's expression changing from worry to that of cognizant concern.

"What do you mean you finished them off?" Leo inquired, apprehensive of what the answer would be.

Mikey turned to the side, smiling gleefully one that made goosebumps rise on his brothers' skins. Donnie paused for a moment, squinting his eyes as he noticed something glowing from behind Mikey's belt. It was very faint, but there was something there indeed. The genius took a few tentative steps towards his brother, trying to get a better look.

"I killed them," Mikey said so casually and calmly as if it was natural. And that was what made the red flags instantly flare in the brothers' minds. They were absolutely mortified.

"You killed?-" Leo was perturbed. "You know that we don't go around killing people, Mikey."

"What the shell is wrong with you?" Raph asked, the hothead showing remorse on his face.

"What is wrong with me? Nothing is wrong with me!"

"Mikey," Donnie leaned over, finally close enough to snatch Mikey's belt, pulling it outward to catch a glimpse of the glowing object. "Nobody just goes around and decide to murderer innocent people one night.... wait... is that? April's crystal!?"

Mikey's demeanor instantly changed, eyes glowing pure white as he growled. He tore himself away from Donnie, keeping the crystal tucked into the safety confinement of his belt. "IT'S MINE!" His voice was foreign, unlike his own. A shrill sound that sounded partly demonic. It was enough to make the turtles' skin stand on edge.

"Mikey!?"

"Aw sewer apples, not this again!" Raph huffed, bracing himself into a fighting stance in the doorway.

"I thought we destroyed April's crystal!?" Leo's eyes widened as Michelangelo's body began to glow. The turtle levitating in the air, eyes blank and white, eerily glowing. The edges of his body were hazy, as if white steam were rolling off his freckled skin. Mikey hissed, revealing a row of sharp dagger-like teeth. His fingers began to spread in the air, the sound of flesh tearing as something rather morbid and black seeped out from his fingertips like claws. It appeared rather painful, though Mikey's face showed no sign of distress. Something was indeed inside him, and coming out at the torn seams of skin.

"Whatever we do, we must destroy that crystal!" Donnie hollered, he and Leonardo rushing at Mikey. The turtle landed upon the ground, pulling out one nun-chuck with his left hand. He swung with his clawed hand at Leo striking the leader directly in the face, while the other hand held his chuck as it began to glow of a different hue. It was like his nun-chuck was becoming misty, glowing orange as he swung it to which Donatello ducked the incoming impact.

"AGH!" Leo clutched onto the side of his cheek, blood seeping in between his fingers, raining down his skin.

Then Donnie felt it, the particles of the light emitting off Mikey's nun-chuck coming in contact with his skin. It burned, like someone had poured acid over him. "AH!" He clutched onto his shoulder, grimacing in pain.

"You filthy mortals," Mikey cackled, raising his hands into the air. "So dark, and corrupted," he held out his chuck in front of him, laughing. "Must be exterminated." With a flick of his wrist, Donatello screamed. His wrist was bent backwards, the sound of bone snapping as his carapace slammed against the wall.

"That's it!" Raph roared, ditching his station of guarding the door. He couldn't just stand there and watch anymore, not when Mikey was inflicting Donnie and Leo. He charged at the deranged form of his brother, as it floated above to dodge him. The leader swung his katana blade at Mikey, hoping to at least bring the turtle back to himself.

"Mikey! Snap out of it!" He yelped as his wrist was seized in one fluid motion. Mikey's hand moved effortlessly in the air.

The turtle cocked his head to the side, before hissing as he sent the leader flying across the room. Raph charged once again at Mikey, thrusting his sai. Mikey's head plopped inside his shell, swinging out his leg to kick his brother, sending him crashing against the floor. He stood above Raphael, driving his extended claws into his legs, the hothead letting out a pained scream.

Mikey took out his claws, admiring the blood that coated the sharp tips. He began to lick them, smiling gleefully. "Ah yes, I could finish you off here once and for all. But I think I would rather save you three last. Must deal with the filthiest of this city first," he began to float out from the room, gone in a matter of seconds. A flash of light, leaving behind a trail of blood.


	6. The Power Inside

"We have to go after him!" Leo grunted, clutching his bloodied cheek.

"My wrist is broken..." Donnie was leaning against the wall, a bit of bone sticking out from his skin.

Raph was leaning over, gazing at his bloodied leg. There were three deep wounds.

"After we patch ourselves up quickly, we can't waste time," Leo walked over to Donnie.

"Leo... I need your help... you're going to have to snap the bone back into my skin.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It must be done..."

"Okay, um..." Leo took out the hilt of his katana blade. "Bite down on this." The genius did so, as Leo grabbed hold of his wrist, and then applied pressure. He snapped it a CRACK echoing into the room as Donnie screamed even whilst biting down onto the katana hilt. Leo moved it from his mouth as the genius took in a deep rattling breath. He stood shakily trying not to jar his wrist.

"Take care of Raph, I gotta wrap this up."

Leo did so, finding some antiseptic to apply to Raphael's wound, the hothead wincing, before applying pressure to stop the bleeding and wrapping it up. The leader then turned to his own injury in his right cheek.

"We have to go, _now_!"

Donnie finished applying a thick bandage around his wrist. It would take time to put a cast on and he'd have to do that later, but this would suit for some time. As long he didn't use his right arm or hand. The pain was still excruciating. "I'm ready."

•••

Mikey stood outside upon the tallest skyscraper in New York overlooking the entire city down below. A storm was brewing, thunder and lightning clashing in the sky. A murky cloud of gray.

All these brilliant dazzles of light infected by these inhabitants. So much corruption spread out across the land. And in fact, the entire planet was polluted.

"I will cleanse you all!" Mikey chorused, lifting himself into the air. A flash of lightning struck behind him, emitting his shadow down below. And then he saw them, his three brothers and two other humans, Casey, and April.

"Mikey! Snap out of it! This isn't you!" The turtles had climbed up the fire escape, the purple one receiving some help from April.

"You're right, I am not Mikey," the orange masked turtle chuckled evilly. "There is no Mikey, only Za-Naron!" He yelled to the sky to hear.

"Who's Za-Naron?" Leo asked. White eyes gazed down at him.

"I am the Soul of an Elder Aeon, one of the First Seven. After 100 millennia our physical forms had disintegrated, so our spirits were each placed into the Soul Star, to exist forever. I have been transplanting my mind into his consciousness... slowly. But the Aeons did not know how corrupt this planet could be. I intend to save it."

"Save it? By killing everyone?" Donnie exasperated. "This is wrong!"

"How can a filthy mortal like you understand? Lower life forms don't deserve to exist."

"Mikey!" April stepped forward. "You have to break free from its control! I know how it feels, having that much energy and power. You have to resist it! You don't need it!"

"NO!" Mikey held out his hand, as April grunted. Two powers fighting against each other, psychic and light swirling together. "You are wrong. And that is what made you weak," an explosion sounded as April's psychic bubble was blasted, the redhead flung over the rooftop.

"April!" Casey lunged for her, trying to catch her before she could hit the ground. Luckily, thanks to her psychic powers she was able to make the crash landing less impermeable.

"Mikey! Remember who you are!" Leo stood beneath him, trying to get as close as possible. "You're our brother! Our Otouto!"

"ARGH!" His head twitched for a moment, eyes spasming from baby blue back to pallid white. "I don't feel so good..." his normal voice came back for a moment, raspy, a whining sound escaping his throat. "Too much... power... I can't control... AGH!"

His body fell to the cement of the rooftop, howling as the claws began to grow even larger, tearing more of Mikey's skin in the process, to the point that even his fingers were slicked with a thin sheet of blood. And then the sound of his shell cracking, like bricks torn asunder. Two black ghoulish-wings unfurling out from his shell, blood speckling the air.

He opened his mouth wide, blue ominous light shooting out and hitting Raph. His scream died across the air as Leo and Donnie watched in horror as the hothead's body exploded, bits of flesh tingling the air with particles before dispersing into nothingness. All that left remained was the stench of blood.

"Did he just....." Donnie was at loss for words. It looked like Raph was torn and exploded from inside out, gone like he was never there in the first place.

"MIKEY!" Leo could feel the tears leaking from his eyes.

"It's not his fault, Leo!" Donnie gazed worriedly at Leonardo, noticing the rage in those icy blue lakes. "He's not himself anymore but rather possessed and turned into this demonic Aeon creature! The only way is to destroy the crystal or... I don't want to say it... him..."

"NO!" Leo shook his head rapidly. "We can't just kill Mikey we can't just..." the leader yelped as the turtle swung down towards them. They ducked only for Donnie to be snatched by the leg, dangling in the air. Mikey swung him, flipping him until he caught hold of the bandaged wrist.

The genius cried out in agony, pain shooting from his wrist and up his arm.

"Let him go!" A shuriken came flying, to which Mikey deflected, sending it back at Leo. The leader rolled over to the side as Mikey dropped Donatello over the thousand-foot drop down below.

"Pop!" Mikey clapped his hand together as a loud sickening pop echoed into the dank air.

Leo gasped, throwing himself against the edge to find blood and flesh raining down below. Donnie was gone, just like Raph was.

April was down below, shielding herself and Casey from the flesh that rained down from above them. She gasped in horror as did Casey, who suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"I think I'm gonna," he turned, hurling out the contents of his stomach against the sidewalk.

Donnie's remaining parts began to sparkle, they too blending into the air. Mikey landed softly beside Leonardo. "Now it's your turn."

"N-no... please!" Leo could feel his windpipe squeezing, choking as he was hoisted into the air. His katana blades clanged over the edge of the rooftop. Mikey didn't even bother to tear off his bandage, merely clawing his thigh. "You're.... Mikey... I know you're in there..." he managed to rasp weakly, trying to save whatever bit of oxygen and energy he had left. "Our sunshine... our Otouto..." for a brief moment Leo could've sworn that the turtle hesitated.

However, he then felt it. The feeling of his body parts separating, unlike any pain that he could ever describe. An instantaneous reaction that only lasted for several seconds, intense agony all at once.

His body exploded, reduced to nothing but particles. Mikey held out his hand, letting the particles hover before dissipating through the air. They were gone, finally.

"Mikey!" Somehow he didn't expect Casey's bat to slam against the side of his head, sending him crashing into the satellite dish along the rooftop. And now there stood, April. Her eyes glowing brightly pink, her fists balled at his sides with strain and fury mixed together in one.

He felt it, the psychic beam that ripped apart the inside of his mind, leaving him gasping onto the cement. Finally able to recollect himself, though he still had claws and wings.

"What?..." Mikey found his voice, before everything settled upon him like the sky crashed on top of him. Had he just?.... His hands shook violently, gazing at his bloodied claws. "What I have done?..."


	7. Resolve

"N-no.... NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Mikey screamed hysterically into the air, clutching the sides of his head in horror. His tears splattered the dark cement. He killed them! He killed his bros! He....

Glancing at the nun-chuck in his belt, the turtle grasped it. He hated this feeling, two souls and two minds sharing a body, it was driving him to the brink of insanity. He had done this... he had killed his family... and there was nobody left... he couldn't even live with the guilt that gnawed at him, leaving his bones raw. He couldn't even tell where one soul began or where the other ended. He couldn't even sense himself anymore. He was part of this demonic being, and it had all been his fault.

He could just end it right now, end this misery. His eyes twitched as he flicked out the blade from his nun-chuck. "NO." He could feel his soul and mind being pushed back, shut off from the world unable to control his body. "I am not done with you yet," he threw down the nun-chuck against the rooftop. "I must cleanse this wretched planet. And then you can kill yourself for all I care. Dispose yourself of this foul body."

He lifted himself into the air, flicking his finger as he forced Casey to break his arm, twisted behind himself as he proceeded to throw the teen over the rooftop as if he were nothing.

"CASEY!" April managed to make him float down below, the hockey boy groaning in agony as he noticed his out of shape arm. The elbow was bent in the opposite direction. But Casey had already had enough of experiences with broken bones.

"You need to stop this, now!" April glared, pointing at Mikey. Mikey cackled, flying at the redhead as a flash of white and pink burst into the air. "You are not Za-Naron!" April held her arms above her, trying to keep up her protective psychic barrier that was being pummeled with light. "You are MICHELANGELO!" She roared, knocking the orange clad Aeon beast back, forcing him to thud against the cement. Mikey groaned at the force of the impact as April focused all her will-power in channeling her telekinesis into Mikey's mind, hoping to reach him, and force this demon possessing him to leave his body.

Mikey howled, thrashing as he gnashed his teeth. "NO! This is- M-m-mI-INE! ACK!" One eye was glowing white while the other spasmed, switching from baby blue and back to white. "NNNNNNASAGGH! I WILL KILL y-you.... GRR!" One of his eyes turned baby blue, Mikey's original color. April stood, watching with tense anticipation as two halves could be seen fighting inside of Mikey's mind and body.

"G-ge...t OUT!!!!!!" Mikey's voice could be heard, his shrill scream piercing the air. "I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE MY BODY!" He grasped the crystal, snarling and howling as he threw it down shattering it into a million shards.

A puff of white steam escaped the crystal. Mikey's body convulsed, eyes rolling to the back of his head, neck bent, mouth agape as he let out a inhumane scream. Something that didn't sound holy, but rather like the screech of death. Foam bubbled from his lips, popping from the sharpness of his teeth. His body jerked upwards as something white came out from his mouth, a spirit leaving his body.

Once it was fully out, Mikey finally stopped screaming, body thudding against the cement. April watched in horror as the soul began to take form of a bat-like Aeon. Just the ones they had encountered back on that planet.

The bat howled, its mouth opening wider beyond its limit as he dove at April. The mutant human screamed, raising her hands to defend herself only to hear the sound of metal piercing flesh. The bat was merely several inches away from her face, with a blade embedded through its head.

It was flung back, Mikey standing behind it with his long chain and kusarigama blade ruptured through its skull. The orange masked terrapin tore it, splitting the head in half. The ghoul-like body hit the rooftop, twitching before being reduced to nothing but a black puddle of goo. The wicked demon was finally gone for good.

Mikey shuddered violently, dropping his kusarigama chain.

"Mikey!" April ran up to him, kneeling at his side, pulling him close. The youngest began to sob, clutching tightly onto April.

"I killed them!... I-I-..."

"Shhh, shhh," she tried to console the distraught turtle, keeping a tender hand on the top of his head.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is... it was part of me... I killed them! I killed my brothers!"

"No," April slapped his hand that tried to reach for his weapon. "None of this is your fault, you hear me?" She grasped the sides of his face, forcing him to look at her. "It wasn't you who killed them, or the others you've hurt. You would never do that. And besides..." one hand released his cheek, curling her fingers into the air as if she were feeling something invisible. "You didn't exactly kill them."

"W-what?..." Mikey lifted his head, his bandana soaked with tears.

"I can still feel them, somehow," April gently stood, holding out her hands into the air. "And they're not dead. It's like I can feel their chemical make-up, their matter. The matter that created them." April closed her eyes, throwing a closed fist into the air, concentrating in collecting all these separate pieces of the turtles bodies that she could sense. "They were just- reduced to atoms," she lowered her hand as Mikey gasped.

There in front of them, three lights began to form, molding into three distinct and yet familiar bodies. The flesh putting itself back together, forming their bodies whole again.

"Dudes!" Mikey sobbed, flinging himself at his brothers. The three of them caught him in surprise.

"What the heck just happened?" Raph gazed at himself.

"Am I really back?" Donnie lifted his hands, scrutinizing them.

"I think your bodies were only reduced to atoms," April said. "So you did die, well- technically. But you're back now, you're alive. We'll leave it at that." She then turned around, suddenly realizing that Casey was still down in the street below.

"I thought I killed you!..." Mikey hiccupped, big fat tears cascading down his freckled cheeks as he cling to every single one of his brothers.

"We're back, we're okay," Leo patted his shoulder, allowing Mikey to bury himself into his plastron. He too, squeezing back reassuringly.

"Though I still feel a little whacked out of my head," Donnie mused.

"Tell me about it," Raph replied, wrapping an arm around Mikey.

"So did you... you know?" Leo left the question hanging.

Mikey nodded his head, "it's gone. I shattered the crystal," he pointed behind him to the shards that littered the rooftop, alongside the black puddle. "It forced the demon out, even though April helped too. And then I killed it, it's gone.."

"Wow," Leo blinked, he rubbed Mikey's fondly. "You did it, I'm proud of you little brother."

"I'm so sorry for killing- or um whatever I did to you dudes."

"It's okay, it wasn't you," Leo said.

"But it was," Mikey frowned.

"But it wasn't," Donnie cut him off. "You were possessed. You would never do anything to harm us, let alone kill anybody. That's not the Mikey we know, that's not our little brother."

"But then... what about those innocent people I killed?" Mikey lifted his chin. "That pleasurable feeling of taking life, it was horrifying. I never want to feel like that again."

"And if you do, you promise you'll tell one of us first?" Leo gazed at him gently. The youngest took in a breath, nodding his head.

"I promise."

"Good," Donnie smiled, "because after an experience like that. You're probably gonna really need some therapy for several months. It is not easy to have another soul possess your body, unable to control yourself. You might have some PTSD, but no worries we're here," Mikey could feel Donnie wrap an arm around him as he stood.

"And we ain't ever leaving," Raph joined in, wrapping an arm around Mikey's shoulder. The youngest sniffled, wiping his teary eyes.

"April?" Leo turned to find the redhead gently helping an injured Casey up. "You think you can bring back the people that Mikey reduced before?"

The redhead glanced at the freckled turtle before nodding her head. "Sure can. No wonder I can sense other presences out here. I'll do it," she gently released Casey, Leo stepping in to help the hockey teen while April focused on bringing back the other people.

"I'm sorry about your arm, dude," Mikey frowned apologetically at the sight of Casey's broken arm.

"It's all good, like April said it wasn't you."

"You know I can perform the Healing Hands mantra on all of you back in the lair, it'll help to speed up the recovery process," Leo conformed. They hummed in agreement as they walked down the fire escape, heading to the nearest manhole cover. April followed them as Mikey caught a glimpse of the people he first killed, at least some of them.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't bring back all of them," April said. "As some did actually die."

Mikey closed his eyes, before feeling a warm hand grasp his shoulder. He could met Raph's burning gaze as the hothead hugged him tightly. And this time, Mikey cried against his plastron, Raph allowing him to cry it out. The older brother scooped him up once they made it to the bottom of the sewers, carrying him the rest of the way home.

The healing mantra that Leonardo perform Sis wonders on everyone's injuries. Leo and Raph's wounds were closed up, only now enormous scabs. While Donnie and Casey's fractures were turned into tiny cracks. The genius wrapping Casey's arm into a cast, before casting his own wrist.

They stayed later than usual, all huddled together and watching a lighthearted movie. That was until, the human teens left to return home.

"I'm glad you're back, Otouto," Leo patted his shoulder as they stood in the hallway.

"Um..." Mikey twiddled his thumbs. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight..." his lip trembled. He knew that he would have horrible nightmares and he didn't want to be alone.

"Of course," Leo smiled. Mikey sighed in relief as Raph had no problem with it either. The three brothers following him into the youngest turtle's bedroom. His bed was certainly too small to fit the four of them together, but Donnie seemed to make use of the space. Propping blankets and pillows onto the floor like a nest of some sort.

"We can all sleep here for the night."

Mikey huddled into the middle, burrowing himself underneath the covers his bros following suit. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax in feeling their close proximity. Mikey curled his body, resting his cheek against Leo's plastron, an arm over Leo and over Donnie. Raph was behind his carapace, tugging him close to his warm embrace.

"'Night bros."

"Night, Mikey," all three of them said in unison.

"Love you," Mikey could feel himself succumbing into the warmth.

"Love you too, Otouto."

Mikey allowed himself to drift off into sleep, feeling content and at ease. His brothers were all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end folks. Thank you so much for giving your time to read this fic.
> 
> Have a wonderful day! ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, what shall happen next? I hope you enjoyed the start so far, I know it's practically off the episode, but something different is going to happen a bit after the rest of the episode.  
> Anyway, thanks! <3


End file.
